Gara-Gara Gojek
by cendol
Summary: PDKT? Gara-gara gojek?/"Mas nya sih, menggoda iman."/Gaje!Non-baku/Maap mengecewakeun...


**Gara-Gara Gojek**

Naruto _belong to_ Masashi Kishimoto

 _This story is purely mine_

 _Warning :_ gaje, typo(s), gak sesuai EYD, non-baku.

 _Nothing to bash chara!_ _Enjoy reading._

* * *

Siang itu, dengan bermandikan cahaya matahari, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata jalan kaki dengan membawa tentengan belanjaan di masing-masing tangan mereka.

Iya, mereka habis dari pasar. Sebagai calon ibu rumah tangga yang baik, minimal bantu emak belanja boleh lah.

"Yah, masa kita jalan kaki sih..." keluh Ino yang mulai lelah.

"Tenang _Pig_ , di seberang sana ada angkot, tuh." timpal Sakura.

"Masih jauh, jidat."

" _Yeu_ , maunya bagian enak doang."

Sementara Sakura dan Ino asik berdebat, Hinata yang berjalan di belakang mereka akhirnya angkat suara.

"Aku nggak bareng kalian, ya. Katanya kak Neji mau jemput." kata Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino tersenyum miris kemudian berkata pasrah, "Iya, gapapa."

"Berasa musafir ya, _Pig_?" ujar Sakura ketika ngeliat Hinata pulang dibonceng kakaknya.

"Maaf ya, Sak. Tapi aku dijemput Sai."

 **JLEB.**

Dan sebuah panah imajiner menembus dada Sakura.

"Dasar gak setia kawan."

 _'Da aing yang jomblo mah bisa apa atuh?'_

Akhirnya dengan hati dongkol dan perjuangan penuh, Sakura pun berjalan sendiri menuju pangkalan angkot.

Sakura mah sabar.

Sampai di pangkalan, Sakura ngelongok, dan ternyata angkot yang mau dia naikin masih kosong. Karena _gabut_ bin _laper_ , dia pun nyemilin papeda yang tadi dia beli di pasar.

Angin sepoi-sepoi sambil makan papeda tanpa ada temen yang minta.

 _Nikmat Tuhan manakah yang kamu dustakanㅡpt.1_

 _'YA GUSTI!_ '

 **OHOKK**

Karena makan sambil ngelamun, Sakura pun keselek.

Dia ngerogoh tasnya buat nyari minum, tapi _damn_! Minumnya tinggal setetes.

Bayangkanlah kawan.

Kamu keselek.

Kepedesan.

Bumbunya nyenggrok dan kerasa panas banget di leher kamu.

Manusia mana yang tahan jika kerongkongannya hanya di basuh dengan satu tetes air mineral?

Nanggung, bruh.

Sambil batuk-batuk Sakura pun memutuskan untuk keluar angkot dan beli minum sebentar.

"Fuuh, kayak ada manis-manisnya." kata Sakura lega setelah akhirnya sebotol air membasuh kerongkongannya.

Dengan kecepatan naga indo*siar, Sakura pun lari buat balik ke angkot. Namun...

 **Angkot yang tadi dia naikin udah pergi.**

 _Apes_.

Sakura pun memutuskan untuk menunggu angkot yang lewat lagi.

5 menit...

10 menit...

15 menit...

 _An eternity_ ㅡgak, gak selama itu kok gaes.

Pada akhirnya Sakura tak kunjung mendapatkan angkot. Sekalinya lewat eh udah penuh.

Hingga sebuah ilham melintas di benak Sakura.

 _'Kenapa daritadi gak pesen gojek?'_

Yak, kebodohan yang sangat _hqq_.

Lima menit Sakura pesen gojek, dan _finally_. Abang gojeknya akhirnya nongol juga.

Sebenernya Sakura sempet khawatir karena di _maps_ nya tadi abangnya nyosrok ke selokan, nabrak trotoar, muter-muter ditengah jalan.

Tapi abang gojeknya sih keknya sehat-sehat aja.

Abang gojek itu membuka kaca helmnya dengan _slow motion_. Bikin Sakura _kepo_ sama wajahnya.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura membatu.

 _'YAHH KOK GANTENGGG...?_ '

Batin Sakura kegirangan.

Sakura jadi deg-degan.

Mas nya sih, menggoda iman.

Sekali lagi, _nikmat tuhan manakah yang kamu dustakan gaes? ㅡpt. 2_

Sakura baper ketika mas gojek itu ngasih helm ke dia, dan mempersilakan Sakura buat duduk di jok belakang.

Setelah Sakura naik, masnya nyuruh Sakura pegangan.

Alhasil, Sakura senyum-senyum sepanjang jalan.

"Namanya siapa mas?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Hn, Sasuke." jawab mas Sasuke singkat.

Tapi sayangnya Sakuda rada budeg.

"APA? SASONGKO?"

"SASUKE, MBAK!"

"OH ABANGNYA PENGEN JASUKE? KUY LAH MAKAN BARENG."

"NAMA SAYA SASUKE MBAK."

"HAH? MAMA KAMU JUALAN JASUKE?"

"AU AH GELAP."

"GELAP? INI TERANG MAS!"

"BODO AMAT."

"OH KAMU TEMENNYA MAMAT?"

"Iyain biar cepet."

Hening. Motor Sasuke berhenti karena sekarang lagi lampu merah. Kemudian Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Jadi mas namanya siapa?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Nulis apa aku tadi? *amnesia

Duh aing malu, gaje banget cerita aing :')

Tiga menit kalian terbuang percuma gaes:') Maapkeun.

Mind to RnR? :))


End file.
